1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothing handler, and more particularly, to an apparatus for coupling a display window and buttons for a clothing handler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clothing handlers serve to perform each kind of process for clothing and include washing machines, dryers and so on.
The clothing handler is provided with a display window configured to display options for handling clothing and buttons configured to select the options for handling clothing. Generally, the display window and the buttons are collectively installed on a control panel. When collectively installing the display window and the buttons, the display window and the buttons should be adjacent to each other, for effective space utilization and a compact configuration for the clothing handler.
However, in the related clothing handler, the display window and the buttons are respectively coupled to the control panel. Due to this configuration, there is a limitation in disposing the display window and the buttons to be adjacent to each other. And, when excessively adjacent to each other, the display window and the buttons may be damaged.